Faldas en el Trono
by Joanne Distte
Summary: Un rey cruel tuvo que ser engendrado en un trono cruel. Jaime X Cersei. PWP, incesto, BSDM.


**Advertencias: spoilers bastante básicos de Juego de Tronos. Incesto, aderezado con un poquito de BSDM. **

**N/A. PWP con todas las de la ley, pero oh, es que la idea cuando se me ocurrió me jklhdJHSJDHS. Lo empecé en verano pero a la media hoja me bloqueé, y he aprovechado para la KDD de octubre que organizamos en Madrid para terminarlo. Hicimos un amigo invisible y me tocó Shiorita. Una de sus opciones era poner a Lannister juntos y revueltos, ¡y estas oportunidades no hay que dejarlas pasar nunca! Así que está dedicado a ella, pero espero que los demás lo disfrutéis y os guste : )**

**FALDAS EN EL TRONO**

Jaime gruñe entre dientes, fastidiado. La Fortaleza Roja parece enorme cuando tiene que buscar a alguien en su interior. Los pasillos bien conocidos parecen hacerse interminables, hay puertas por todos lados. Tiene la odiosa sensación de que en cuanto salga de una habitación y tuerza la esquina, Cersei aparecerá por otro lado y entrará por donde él ha salido.

-Por una jodida noche que estamos solos...

La indigestión que sufrió el gordo de Robert en el último banquete les ha condenado a un largo mes de polvos rápidos en salas vacías y oscuras, ocultos tras pesados cortinajes. Las únicas veces que ha podido contemplar el brillo verde de los ojos y el resplandor del pelo dorado de su hermana ha sido cuando iba tras ella protegiéndola. Él siempre ha sido dado a disfrutar de esas cosas estando sobre ella, no detrás de ella. Y cuando por fin pueden hacerlo sin prisas, sin salir de la cama en días incluso, ella desaparece.

Lleva toda la mañana y parte de la puta tarde buscándola.

El viento ondea la capa blanca que lleva a la espalda cuando se asoma por la ventana. Abajo, a vista de pájaro, queda el patio de armas. Compañías entrenando con la espada en un orden que dista bastante de ser como debe ser, pinches llevando y trayendo cubos de agua del pozo a la cocina, la guardia patrullando las murallas, guardando más las apariencias que la ciudad. Han pasado años desde que la guerra terminó. Robert ha dejado las batallitas, y ahora sus nuevos pasatiempos favoritos son cazar, engordar y follar.

Esa mañana ha partido a lo primero. El hacerse con unos cuantos ciervos y el ir acompañado de la mitad de su séquito le garantizará lo segundo y lo tercero. Jaime ha preferido quedarse en la ciudad con otro miembro de la Guardia Real. La versión oficial es para proteger a la Reina. La suya sobrepasa a ésta en ciertos aspectos, pero está seguro de que Cersei no se quejará de las atenciones extraoficiales.

Eso siempre que logra encontrarla.

-Maldita sea.

Las puertas de la Sala del Trono están abiertas de par en par. Jaime pasa de largo pero no ha dado ni dos pasos cuando se detiene y da media vuelta. Ahí, desde donde está, parado bajo el umbral, es capaz de ver a Cersei. Cuando no se sabe observada es incluso más hermosa. Es una belleza más seria y digna, una que no intenta seducir a nadie. Jaime la admira desde la distancia. Lleva un vestido que lame el suelo de color rojo vino, y sus manos se pierden bajo encajes de un tono más pálido. Su pelo centellea tanto como el dorado del león Lannister.

Parece incapaz de apartar la mirada del Trono de Hierro. Lo empieza a rodear, pasa la punta del dedo por la hoja de las espadas, se detiene tras el respaldo y pone las manos sobre él. Son mil filos, pertenecientes a los mil enemigos caídos a manos del Rey Aegon I, y Cersei debe notar en su piel cada uno de ellos. Jaime sólo se ha sentado una vez ahí, con su armadura dorada, y desde entonces tiene bien claro que su culo está hecho para sillones más bajos y blandos.

Cambia el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro**. **Como si hubiera podido escuchar el ruido de sus ropas al moverse, de la capa rozando levemente la puerta,Cersei levanta la vista y lo ve. No se aparta del Trono, ni siquiera se mueve. ¿Qué más da que la vea allí? Es Jaime. Sonríe, con esa sonrisa seductora que le reserva sólo a él.

Jaime rectifica y piensa que sí, que puede ser más hermosa.

-No sé ni por qué me molesto en buscarte.

Lo dice en voz bien alta, hastiada.

-Tengo cosas en las qué pensar.

La sonrisa desaparece un poco. Sus manos se aferran con más firmeza al respaldo. La risa de Jaime se escucha por toda la Sala del Trono.

-No me lo digas, puedo imaginármelo perfectamente.

Recorre el inmenso espacio que le separa del Trono de Hierro con firmes zancadas. La espada le golpea el muslo con cada paso, y sigue bailando en su vaina por la inercia cuando se detiene bruscamente. Se queda ahí de pie; no sube los tres escalones que le separan de su hermana.

-Yo soy de gustos más humildes –dice, y en tu tono de voz se insinúa todo menos la humildad-. Mientras tú piensas en gobernar, yo pienso en follar. Hace horas que Robert se fue. Si llego a esperar más tiempo de pie en la puerta de tu habitación iban a acabar por creerse que de verdad estoy ahí para protegerte.

Los ojos de Cersei van hacia los ventanales, hacia la escasa luz rojiza que entra a esas alturas del día por ellos.

-Vaya, ¿ya ha pasado tanto tiempo? -Ni por un momento intenta disimular. Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa maliciosa mientras camina hasta quedar de pie ante el trono.

-¿Vas a intentar engañarme con las mentiras que usas con el resto? –pregunta Jaime. Empieza a impacientarse-. Ya sabes que no soy como ellos.

-Lo sé –le espeta, como si le molestase que se lo recordase, como si alguna vez pudiera olvidarse de ello (de él)-. Tú deberías recordar que tampoco soy como las demás mujeres.

-¿Y qué me importa el resto? –responde, encogiéndose de hombros-. Nunca me han interesado. -Lo dice subiendo los escalones que le separan de su hermana. Cersei respira hondo, con las mejillas rojas, y la curva deseable que forman sus pechos apretados por el corpiño sube y baja-. No voy a perderte de vista hasta que vuelva Robert.

Es un susurro ronco que le lame los labios pintados de rojo.

-Tampoco después.

Ha hundido las manos en el pelo de ella, enredado sus dedos en los mechones dorados. Tensa los dedos, juntando frente con frente. Cersei lo mira con tanta intensidad, con los ojos verdes prometiéndole tantas cosas, que empieza a notar la tan conocida excitación que nace en el estómago y le aprieta los pantalones al bajar.

La mujer sonríe. Sus uñas se deslizan por el pecho de Jaime; dejan líneas más claras en el terciopelo allí por donde han pasado. Cuando chocan contra el cinturón de la que cuelga la espada se agarran a él. Se entretiene dos segundos deshaciendo el cordón que ata la bragueta de los pantalones. Al mismo tiempo que le mete la mano, le besa.

Jaime pierde el control.

Le acaricia la espalda, la coge de la cintura, la aprieta contra sí. Cersei le busca. Se deja. Levanta la barbilla para que él la bese el cuello, para que la acaricie y haga que un escalofrío la recorra entera hasta que cree que sus piernas no van a poder sostenerla mucho más. Pero él vuelve a la boca, siempre vuelve a la boca. Cersei hace esa cosa con la lengua…

Escucha un gruñido bajo, de garganta, de placer. Saca la mano y los ojos de Jaime centellean furiosos, hasta que ve que ella le quita con manos rápidas el cinturón y la capa. La espada golpea contra el suelo, coloca la pesada tela blanca sobre el Trono de Hierro. Se sienta, lánguida y deseable, y la boca de Jaime está seca.

-¿No tenías tanta prisa? ¿A qué esperas?

Jaime no espera. Siempre ha cogido lo que le ofrecen, y una vez cogido no lo vuelve a soltar hasta que se cansa. Pero nunca va a cansarse de Cersei.

Se inclina sobre ella, quiere amagar un beso pero acaba besándola. A ella le gusta que lo haga tanto. Sabe que cuando terminen y le duelan los labios será por eso y no como le ocurre con Robert (su barba es fuerte, oscura, le raspa, hace que le escueza la boca). Separa las piernas cuando su hermano apoya una rodilla en el asiento real. Algunas de las peleas de Jaime con las faldas de Cersei han sido peores que las luchas en el campo de batalla. Ésta es de esas. Levanta los faldones rojos y los encajes blancos, las enaguas que levantan el vestido cuando su hermana está de pie. Él la prefiere tumbada.

Los muslos que descubre finalmente bajo la tela son femeninos, redondos, de un blanco noble. Le mete los dedos en la boca mientras le baja la ropa interior. Está tan húmeda, arriba, abajo. Ella le llena de saliva hasta la segunda articulación de los dedos. Los muerde haciendo daño. Se le ha corrido el rojo de los labios. Jaime sonríe de medio lado y le moja la barbilla cuando aparta la mano.

-¿Prefieres que me salte esto? –sisea, y le lame el cuello siguiendo la carótida. El corazón de Cersei bombea tan rápido que Jaime es capaz de notar el pulso. Sonríe, le raspa con los dientes bajo el lóbulo.

-Jaime, por los Siete…

Su voz de debilita, la frase se pierde en un gemido. Sus manos se aferran al jubón blanco de su hermano, atrayéndole con la fuerza desesperada y ansiosa del deseo. Termina de desabrocharle el cordón que ciñe los pantalones, y de un tirón se los baja hasta dejarlos por debajo del culo. Le aprieta las nalgas, acercándola a ella. Si Robert no hubiera hecho un ruido suficiente como para alertar a todo Desembarco del Rey de que salía de cacería, cualquiera que entrase en la Sala del Trono en ese momento pensaría que por una vez el Rey está devolviendo el favor a su Guardia.

Quién se hubiera imaginado a una mujer que se atreviera a sentarse en el Trono.

Jaime la coge por el cuello y la echa hacia atrás, abriéndole las piernas para penetrarla. Cersei se araña con el filo de las espadas en la espalda, allí donde la capa no ha llegado a cubrir el reposabrazos. Su pelo se entrelaza con los bordes serrados y el metal retorcido. Su pierna, que ha empezado rodeando la cintura de Jaime, ahora cae por encima del otro reposabrazos y la corta. La sangre le resbala por la parte de atrás de la rodilla, deslizándose en un lento y rojo camino por la pantorrilla. Desde el talón gotea, marcando cada embestida, manchando el suelo.

Cersei grita.

-Como no te calles –jadea- van a descubrirnos.

A ella parece darle igual. Cierra los ojos, arquea la espalda. Por un momento se imagina el corro de sus mujeres de compañía, orondas y vestidas con costosos vestidos que no les favorecen nada, cotorreando sobre ella y su hermano. "Se la beneficiaba en el Trono del Rey". Las risitas, el escándalo, los susurros en voz no tan baja. La idea parece divertirla muchísimo. Grita más alto. Sus dedos se crispan en torno al hierro forjado, se pincha, se hace cortes, sangra más.

La capa blanca ya no es tan blanca.

Follan sobre el honor de Jaime, abandonándose al placer. La visión se funde en negro ante los ojos de Cersei cuando los cierra. Sigue oyendo las voces. "Matarreyes". Le gusta ese nombre. "Mató a un Targaryen, ¿por qué no a un Baratheon? Ya se sentó en el Trono una vez. Quiere hacerlo otra". Cersei gime. Hubiera dado la mitad de su fortuna por estar presente aquel día, por ver a Jaime y su mueca burlona, por ver su armadura de oro y su espada empapada en la sangre de Aerys. Por verle sentado en el Trono del Rey como si fuera suyo.

-Más rápido –ordena, jadea.

Jaime no necesita oírla. Se lo está pidiendo con el cuerpo, con su cadera que le busca, sus muslos y sus brazos que le rodean. Se besan con ansiedad, tocándose con los labios, con la lengua. Se besan hasta con las manos. Cersei le muerde en el mentón antes de hundir la cara en su cuello y ahogar los gemidos contra su piel.

Y es todo, el blanco, la sangre, el hierro negro, y ella encima de todo lo anterior, dorada, tensa, rogándole. "No salgas, no salgas". Se lo susurra al oído. "No se te ocurra salir". Jaime no piensa hacerlo. "Quiero un niño engendrado en este Trono". El aliento caliente le lame el hombro. "Quiero que seas el padre". Su corazón late tan fuerte que se cree que va a explotar.

"Quiero parir un Rey".

No es su corazón lo que explota. Se le escapa un gruñido profundo, que le vibra en la garganta, que le hace tensar las piernas y penetrarla hasta el fondo. El cuerpo de ella tiembla, y se abraza a él con más fuerza que antes, arqueándose como una gata en celo. Jaime no mueve ni un músculo hasta que los últimos latidos de placer desaparecen. Deja que se extienda de su bajo vientre por el resto de su cuerpo, que sus venas lleven calor y cansancio en vez de sangre, como ocurre tras una buena batalla.

Cersei le da un último beso y le sonríe. Le duelen los labios. Los tiene rojos, como recién pintados.


End file.
